According to some estimates, the average American family uses more than 300 gallons of water per day. Much of the water is wasted and simply flows down the drain. When a water outlet, such as a faucet, is opened in a house or other buildings, water flows from the outlet at a constant stream. Often times, the stream of water is greater than what is needed. In order to control the strength of the stream, the faucet must be manually manipulated. For example, the fixture can be adjusted to achieve a lower flow rate. However, users would typically just turn the faucet to a full open position, thereby causing wasted water.
A need exists for an automatic system to control the excess water flow.